Hésitation et Révélation
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Depuis l'arrivée de Thomas, Minho et Alby ont bien remarqués la manière dont Newt se comporte avec lui. Ils sont bien déterminés à faire comprendre à leur ami qu'il est temps qu'il arrête de jouer les idiots ignorants et qu'il doit agir... NEWTMAS - Amitié Alby/Newt, Minho/Newt et Minho/Thomas


Salut tout le monde! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de fics ici, je dois le reconnaître. En ce moment avec la sortie de La Terre Brûlée j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration, je dois dire que les personnages sont plutôt inspirants! Voici donc un premier OS inspiré de ce film (J'ai lu les livres mais je préfère les films donc les fics seront à chaque fois basées plutôt sur les films). Je préfère prévenir, c'est du yaoi (enfin ça reste assez léger quand même, je n'aime pas écrire les lemons !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture^^

 **TITRE** : _Hésitaton et Révélation_ (Titre pas très inspiré désolée XD)

 **PAIRING:** _Newt/Thomas_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi mais à James Dashner._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _HESITATION ET REVELATION_**

Le soir était déjà tombé depuis de nombreuses minutes sur le bloc et chacun de ses occupants se trouvaient réunis pour l'heure du repas. Chacun se délectait avec joie devant le festin que leur avait préparé Frypan après leurs dures journées de travail et la fermeture des portes de l'angoissant Labyrinthe qui les entouraient. Assis dans un coin, Newt ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait ou aux différentes discussions animées qui avaient lieue à différents endroits. Son regard était vague, distant, perdu dans un coin précis et fixé sur trois personnes en particulier qui semblaient prises dans une discussion passionnante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand l'un d'entre eux se mit à rire joyeusement, probablement suite à une blague de l'un de ses camarades. Il poussa un léger soupir discret et se reconcentra sur son assiette. Quand il tourna la tête, il croisa le regard d'Alby, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le fixait d'un air amusé. Newt soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ? »

Alby leva discrètement les yeux au ciel à la réflexion de son ami.

«Tu es vraiment ridicule tu sais ? »

« Ah oui ? Tu pourrais développer ? » Rétorqua Newt d'un ton ironique. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes avec Alby pour le moment.

« Ça fait une demie heure que tu les fixe sans bouger, comme un idiot. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas simplement le voir et lui dire sérieux ? »

Newt le fixa pendant quelques secondes comme si une deuxième tête venait d'apparaître sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le petit groupe formé par Thomas, Chuck et Teresa.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

Alby poussa un soupir rempli de frustration. Un petit ricanement se fit alors entendre de l'autre côté de Newt qui tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage d'un Minho au sourire moqueur.

« Ce qu'Alby essaie de te dire c'est d'arrêter de faire ta fillette, d'aller voir le nouveau et de lui avouer que tu en pince pour lui »Expliqua Minho d'une voix doucereuse, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Newt lui envoya un regard noir devant son air satisfait alors qu'Alby luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

« Ta gueule Minho ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, j'en pince pas pour le nouveau ! ! » Grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Alby et Minho se changèrent des regards entendus, absolument pas dupe par son faux air ignorant.

« Oh vraiment ? Alors tu peux me dire ce que tu fous à le mater depuis tout à l'heure ? Et viens pas me dire que tu ne le regarde pas, je suis pas aveugle tu sais ! » Lui demanda sérieusement Alby

Newt ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Car après tout il pouvait difficilement le nier puisque cela faisait effectivement plus de 30 minutes qu'il fixait Thomas de façon qu'il avait espérer être discrète. La vérité c'est que lui-même ne savait pas précisément pour qu'elle raison il agissait de cette manière. Il se sentait juste très intrigué par ce garçon qui n'était la que depuis a peine une semaine et qui avait pourtant déjà changé tellement de choses parmi eux. Déjà, il était le seul à très clairement n'en faire qu'à sa tête et refuser d'obéir aveuglement aux règles établies, ce qui était la raison principale de son conflit constant avec Gally. Mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention de Newt était sa curiosité sans limite. Chaque jour il arrivait encore à trouver des questions à leur poser et cela fascinait beaucoup le second. Mais jamais il ne l'admettrait devant ses deux meilleurs amis ou il n'en verrait jamais la fin. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules.

« Tu délires totalement. Je ne mate personne OK ? J'y peux rien si t'es pas un mec intéressant hein ! »Taquina-t-il.

Alby grogna de lassitude et frappa Newt amicalement sur le bras avec un faux air sévère.

« Ferme la tocard. »

Newt rit doucement et relança la conversation sur un sujet totalement différent. Minho les regarda en silence, amusé par le comportement de Newt. Il lança un regard discret en direction de Thomas, qui discutait joyeusement avec Chuck et une lueur malicieuse apparue dans son regard. Il venait de trouver un nouveau défi et il comptait bien le relever.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thomas venait tout juste de terminer de se préparer pour sa deuxième journée en tant que coureur et il devait admettre qu'il en était plutôt excité. Il ne saurait pas en expliquer la raison mais lorsqu'il était dans le Labyrinthe, il se sentait libre et avait l'impression d'avoir un but précis. Sa présence au bloc prenait un sens pour lui, il était totalement fasciné par ces murs sombres qui effrayaient pourtant la plupart des autres garçons. Il se sortit finalement de ses pensées et décida de sortir afin d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner avant de s'en aller. Il salua les quelques aurez blocages qu'il croisa sur son chemin, du moins ceux qui prirent la peine de le regarder ou ne lui lancèrent pas des regards assassins. Il avait bien conscience que ses actions depuis son arrivée ainsi que sa « promotion » au rang de coureur étaient loin de faire l'unanimité et que beaucoup d'entre eux ne l'appréciait pas, encore moins depuis l'arrivée de Teresa. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en formaliser, préférant se concentrer sur son rôle et sur les quelques personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Il arriva donc d'un pas décidé à l'endroit qui leur servait de cafétéria. Il salua Frypan amicalement et le jeune homme lui adressa un rapide signe de la tête avant de lui servir à manger. Thomas partit ensuite s'asseoir et commença à manger en silence. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et tourna la tête. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage en voyant le visage de l'intrus qui n'était autre que Newt.

« On fait bande à part le nouveau ? »Lui demanda le blond nonchalamment.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel à l'appellation.

« Tu comptes m'appeler par mon prénom un jour ? Parce que tu sais, c'est plus moi le dernier arrivé techniquement. »

Newt le regarda quelques secondes en faisant mine de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules.

« Non je trouve que ça te va bien »Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de prendre une bouchée de nourriture.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas répliquer. Ils restèrent donc ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Thomas ne décide de le briser, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise dans ce silence pesant.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Newt se tourna vers lui avait un air légèrement surprit avant de hausser les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude. Je vais aider Alby et faire quelques tâches par ci par là. C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire beaucoup de trucs de toute manière. »Lâcha-t-il d'un ton calme et désinvolte.

Thomas hocha la tête en silence, préférant ne pas insister sur le sujet. Il ne connaissait peut être pas Newt depuis très longtemps mais il savait que le sujet de sa jambe blessée était un sujet plutôt sensible et personne n'en parlait jamais.

« …Thomas ? ? »

Thomas sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se tourna vers Newt qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il comprit que son ami venait de lui poser une question et qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas écouté. Newt sembla d'ailleurs le comprendre car il leva les yeux au ciel avec un air légèrement exaspéré.

« T'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire pas vrai ? »

Thomas lui adressa un léger sourire d'excuse, gêné.

« Excuse-moi j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais comment tu te sentais ? Ce n'est que ton deuxième jour en tant que coureur alors je veux être sur que tu es prêt. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prêt. Je m'en sortirais et Minho sera avec moi. Ça ira. »

Newt hocha la tête, ne semblant toutefois pas vraiment convaincu.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas jouer les idiots et n'en faire qu'à ta tête hein ? »

Thomas se mit à rire à cette réflexion, conscient que Newt semblait déjà bien le connaître.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es inquiet pour moi peut être ? »

Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils et pendant une fraction de seconde Thomas eut l'impression qu'il était gêné mais son expression changea vite pour redevenir aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

« C'est ça dans tes rêves le nouveau. Je veux juste être sur qu'en cas de besoin, Minho pourra compter sur toi. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ce type est insupportable mais c'est quand même mon meilleur ami alors disons que ça m'embêterai s'il mourait dans ce fichu Labyrinthe tu vois ? »

Thomas hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement convaincu par la pauvre excuse de son ami. Au fond ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir de savoir que Newt se faisait du souci pour lui (malgré ce que le jeune homme disait). Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais depuis son arrivée il se sentait plutôt proche du blond et avait vraiment envie qu'ils soient amis. Il s'était rendu compte rapidement que son avis et son opinion à son sujet comptait beaucoup pour lui. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il s'était senti aussi heureux que la décision de faire de lui un coureur soit venue directement de Newt. Cela était pour lui une preuve que l'autre garçon lui accordait sa confiance et il n'en demandait pas plus. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une autre voix, plus forte, l'interpella.

« Eh le nouveau amène toi ! Faut y aller. »

Thomas et Newt se tournèrent en même temps en direction du bruit et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de Minho. Thomas se leva aussitôt, de même que Newt.

« J'y vais. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? On se revoit ce soir. » Dit Thomas d'une voix légèrement amusée mais qui se voulait toutefois rassurante. Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas inquiet tocard ! Allez vas-y si tu ne veux pas que sa seigneurie Minho te botte le cul »Grommela-t-il

Thomas ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire alors que la voix de Minho retentit de nouveau.

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

Newt ne répliqua pas et après un dernier sourire Thomas se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Minho. Celui-ci lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lança un petit sourire moqueur en direction de Newt qui en réponse lui tira puérilement la langue avant de s'en aller.

Minho se tourna vers Thomas sans cesser de sourire.

« Alors de quoi vous parliez ? Ça devait être passionnant vu que je t'ai appelé deux fois avant que tu réagisses ! »

Thomas haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Rien de vraiment intéressant. Il voulait juste être sûr que je n'allais pas te faire tuer dans le Labyrinthe. »

Minho ricana.

« C'est très délicat de sa part. Donc il ne s'inquiétait pas à ton sujet ? »

Thomas s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder, une profonde surprise dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi il s'inquièterai pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. »Rétorqua Minho en haussant les épaules.

Puis sans laisser à Thomas le temps de répondre, il lui adressa un signe de tête et commença à accélérer le pas.

« Aller amène toi, faut pas qu'on traîne les portes vont s'ouvrir ! »

Thomas mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de rejoindre Minho au pas de course, ses paroles résonnant encore dans sa tête sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment où son ami avait voulu en venir.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alby poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il se trouvait avec Newt depuis a peine deux heures et le jeune homme lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Oh il n'était pas désagréable ou paresseux, non. Mais il avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs, il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'Alby disait et n'essayait même pas de faire semblant d'être intéressé. Il était complètement dans ses pensées et Alby commençait à en avoir assez de parler dans le vide et comptait bien trouver un moyen de faire réagir son second. Il avait bien une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme, d'ordinaire si à cheval sur le travail et dont l'esprit était toujours aux aguets, se comportait ainsi et cela lui arrache un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le plus grand fan de Thomas dont le côté impulsif et curieux avait tendance à l'agacer mais il était forcé de reconnaître que le nouveau avait jusque là eut une influence plutôt positive sur Newt. Son meilleur ami était beaucoup moins renfermé et renfrogné depuis son arrivée. En l'espèce d'une semaine Alby avait dû le voir sourire bien plus qu'au cours des derniers mois et rien que pour cela, Alby était forcé d'être heureux de l'arrivée de Thomas. Il soupira doucement et regarda de nouveau Newt qui avait le regard lointain et un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Newt ?Tu m'écoute ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse ce qui augmenta sa frustration.

« Newt ! Bon sang tu veux bien arrêter de penser deux minutes au derrière de Thomas et revenir sur terre ? »

Sa réflexion eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de son ami qui se tourna vers lui en fonçant les sourcils avec un air de totale incompréhension dessinée sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Ce que je…tu te fous de moi ?Ça fait presque une heure que je parle tout seul comme un crétin parce que tu es pas fichu de te concentrer pendant deux minutes et tu me demandes ce que je raconte ? »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire apparaître un air presque coupable sur le visage de Newt, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Alby.

« Desolé. J'ai la tête un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui. »S'excusa le plus jeune.

Alby en resta quelques secondes sans voix.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de t'excuser ? »

« Quoi ? Ça m'arrive tu sais d'être poli, j'ai encore des manières ! ! »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver c'était juste une remarque ! A quoi tu pensais comme ça ? » Demanda Alby d'un ton soudainement devenu plutôt taquin.

Newt lui lança un regard plein de suspicion à ce changement et haussa lentement les épaules.

« A rien de spécial. Puis de toute manière ça te regarde pas »

« Bien sûr que ça me regarde, je suis ton meilleur ami je te rappelle ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu iras dire ça a Minho hein ! »

Alby eut un rire profondément amusé en bousculant gentiment Newt. Tout le monde savait en effet que Minho se considérait comme le seul et unique meilleur ami de Newt et que quiconque oserait prétendre le contraire s'en posait à de sérieuses représailles. Alby adorait d'ailleurs le faire enrager en lui rappelant qu'il était aussi proche de Newt que lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit l'asiatique sur ce point là d'ailleurs, il supposait juste qu'il s'agissait d'un côté très possessif de son caractère. Newt n'avait jamais rien dit sur le sujet, Alby était même sûr que ça l'amusait beaucoup que le coureur se comporte comme son garde du corps. Il était d'ailleurs surprit que le lien évident qui s'était fait entre Thomas et Newt ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça, bien qu'au fond il était persuadé qu'un jour où l'autre Thomas aurait droit à LA conversation. Il avait hâte de voir ça. Il se mit à rire tout seul à cette pensée, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Newt.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme un idiot encore ? »

Alby leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un jour il faudra vraiment que je t'apprenne à respecter tes aînés tu sais. Tu traînes trop avec Minho. »

« Si tu le dis…Alors ? »

Alby leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Je me disais juste que je plaignais Thomas pour le jour où Minho décidera de lui faire la morale à ton sujet. »

Newt resta sans réaction durant quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens de sa déclaration.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« S'il te plaît Newt, joue pas les idiots avec moi tu veux ? Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. On a tous remarqué que tu avais l'air de bien aimer le nouveau, et tant mieux ! Et ça crève les yeux que c'est aussi son cas donc attends toi à ce que Minho lui fasse la morale. Il finit toujours par le faire. »Expliqua Alby calmement.

« Tu es sérieux ? Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi ! Oui je m'entends bien avec Tommy et alors ? On est amis c'est tout ? »Se défendit Newt, visiblement plutôt agité.

Alby eut un grand sourire à cette phrase, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup le plus jeune.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tommy hein ? »

Si Alby ne connaissait pas si bien son second, il aurait juré qu'il venait de le voir rougir.

« Ferme la Alby. »

Alby éclata de rire.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir passé une nouvelle journée épuisante à courir dans le Labyrinthe, Thomas et Minho se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle des cartes. Ils observaient la maquette qui s'y trouvait avec des airs épuisés et presque résignés.

« Sérieux je me demande à quoi ça sert tout ça ! »Soupira Minho en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

Thomas se détacha de s1 contemplation pour regarder son ami, surprit par sa réflexion. Minho semblait tellement sur de lui et toujours en contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait que Thomas en était venu à penser que rien ne le décourageait et qu'il faisait encore parti des rares personnes à encore avoir l'espoir de sortir un jour de cet endroit. Mais il se rendit compte à cet instant en voyant l'air du jeune homme qu'il était comme les autres, un simple ado qu'on avait envoyé dans un monde qui le dépassait et qu'il avait lui aussi ses limites.

« Minho… »Commença-t-il

Minho se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Quoi ? J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Tous les jours je cours dans ce fichu Labyrinthe sans arrêt, je vois les mêmes murs, les mêmes couloirs et j'en peux plus. Oui on a réussi une fois à trouver une potentielle sortie et après ? On va faire quoi hein ? Demander à tout le monde de nous suivre ? On sait même pas ce qu'il y a derrière ! ! Sans arrêt je dois faire comme si ça allait, comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas tout ça et comme si j'avais encore de l'espoir. Mais tu veux savoir la vérité Thomas ? J'en peux plus de faire semblant ! Ils comptent tous sur moi et je ne veux pas les décevoir mais je peux pas continuer comme ça ! ! Tu voulais absolument être coureur ? Tu te rends pas compte de l'enfer que c'est ! » S'écria le jeune homme, sa voix se brisant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Thomas resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, il n'avait jamais vu Minho comme ça et il doutait que ce soit le cas de qui ce que soit d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec force.

« Minho…Minho regarde moi. »

Minho garda la tête basse encore quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. Il semblait abattu mais en même temps mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller comme cela.

« Écoute…je comprends. J'imagine même pas ce que tu ressens et je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, pour chacun de vous. Je n'avais pas vu que tu ressentais tout ça et je suis désolé si mon attitude t'as blessé. Je n'imaginais pas que tu détestais autant le fait d'être coureur. »

Minho ricana à ces mots.

« Quoi tu t'imaginais peut être que c'était une partie de plaisir pour moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi c'était aussi important pour moi. Je voulais avoir le sentiment d'être utile. Cet endroit…j'ai bien vu à quel point vous le détester, du moins la plupart d'entre vous. Je trouve que c'est injuste qu'on nous enferme ici sans nous laisser le choix, on mérite mieux. Vous méritez mieux, de pouvoir être libre et prendre vos propres décisions. Alors je veux qu'on sore d'ici et le seul moyen est ce foutu Labyrinthe. Je sais bien que ca fait déjà longtemps que vous cherchez et je ne prétends pas avoir la solution miracle mais…si nous on perd espoir, si on arrête alors Qu'est ce qui va nous rester au final ? Tu as le droit de douter, bon sang je trouverais ça tellement bizarre si tu ne ressentais rien ! Mais on doit garder espoir. Si ce n'est pas pour nous alors on doit le faire pour eux. Pour ceux qui en valent la peine, qui méritent mieux que cet endroit. Pour Chuck, Alby, Fry, Winston,…Newt. C'est pour eux que tu dois continuer de te battre et d'espérer. »

Thomas stoppa son monologue afin de reprendre son souffle alors que Minho le regardait avec un air abasourdi et en même temps un léger sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« On t'as déjà dit que tu parlais trop le nouveau ? »

Thomas eut un petit rire amusé. Puis l'expression de Minho redevint sérieuse.

« Merci. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, ce n'était pas contre toi mais…ça fait trop longtemps que je me retenais je crois et j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu. »

« Pas de problème. On en a tous besoin de temps en temps je crois. »

« Ouais…mais tu as conscience que si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je te tue pas vrai ? »

Thomas éclata de rire.

« De toute manière qui me croirait hein ? Tu t'es fait une sacré réputation rassure toi. A part Newt je doute que qui que ce soit me crois si je leur raconte ça ! »

Minho hocha la tête et un sourire narquois prit soudainement place sur son visage.

« En parlant de Newt… »

« Quoi Newt ? »

Minho se rapprocha de lui et prit une expression menaçante qui commença à inquiéter légèrement Thomas. Il était très surprit de la rapidité avec laquelle son ami changeait de sujet.

« Tu as conscience que si jamais tu devais faire quoi que ce soit de travers avec lui je te tuerais aussi pas vrai ? Et je peux être extrêmement inventif, crois moi ! »

Thomas ne su pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat, bien trop surprit par la nature de la menace.

« Que…de quoi tu parles ? »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel.

« Aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre à ce que je vois…désespérant. »

Sans laisser Thomas répondre, il récupéra ses affaires et commença à sortir, laissant un Thomas déboussolé derrière lui.

« Attend Minho ! De quoi tu parle au juste ? »

Minho lui lança juste un sourire à la fois narquois et moqueur.

« Laisse tomber. Mais ne le fais pas souffrir, c'est juste un conseil, d'ami. »

Puis, il sortit.

« Minho ! »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis la discussion qu'avait eue Thomas avec Minho. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Thomas et Minho allaient dans le Labyrinthe, en ressortait avec toujours la même expression de désarroi ou de déception. Ils cherchaient désespérément de quelle manière ils allaient pouvoir sortir par l'endroit qu'ils avaient repéré, sans se faire tuer. Ils étaient proches de la solution mais ne souhaitais pas en parler pour le moment aux autres afin de ne pas leur donner d'espoir, pas même à Alby et Newt. Ils s'étaient donc beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux au cours des derniers jours et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Cela avait d'ailleurs surprit beaucoup de blocards car Minho était plutôt réputé pour être un solitaire et était rarement vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que Newt ou Alby en général. La vie suivait donc doucement son cours et cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines que Thomas était au bloc. Il n'y avait que de Minho dont il s'était rapproché puisqu'il était également devenu encore plus proche de Newt avec lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas avec Minho ou avec Chuck. Il appréciait énormément la présence du blond, il se sentait tellement détendu quand il était avec lui. Il ne saurait pas expliquer lui-même ce sentiment mais cela le faisait se sentir bien.

Nous étions maintenant mardi et Thomas était revenu du Labyrinthe depuis environ une heure et il se trouvait maintenant en compagnie de Minho et de Newt. Alby était en train de régler quelque chose avec Winston donc Newt avait décidé de venir les rejoindre car il n'avait plus rien de précis à faire. Les trois amis étaient donc en plein milieu d'une conversation animée qui consistait clairement à s'amuser aux dépends de Minho quand une voix forte et remplie de colère les fit se lever.

« Mais c'est pas vrai quel espèce d'incapable tu peux faire ! »Hurla quelqu'un

Thomas échangea un regard avec Minho et Newt avant de se précipiter vers la source de la voix. Il constata alors rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Gally qui faisait face à un Chuck tout penaud, la tête baissée devant une construction qui venait visiblement de s'écrouler. Gally semblait absolument hors de lui et tout le monde savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je suis déso… »Lança Chuck

Mais Gally le coupa d'une voix forte.

« Tu crois que ça m'intéresse tes excuse à la noix ? T'es vraiment un incapable ! Je t'ai demandé un tout petit service et tu n'es même pas fichu de le faire ! Du boulot totalement fichu par ta faute ! »

L'un des garçons qui étaient présents essaya d'intervenir afin de calmer un peu le jeu.

« Gally, c'est bon laisse tomber il ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

Gally se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cet idiot fait une connerie et maintenant c'est à moi de réparer ! J'en ai marre, je me demande à quoi ces idiots de créateurs pensaient en t'envoyant ici ! Tu ne sers a rien de toute manière ! »

Chuck commença à avoir des larmes dans les yeux et Thomas décida d'intervenir, furieux de la façon dont Gally était en train d'humilier le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

« C'est bon fiche lui la paix Gally ! C'était un accident alors arrête maintenant ! »

Pour toute réponse Gally lança son regard le plus meurtrier en direction de Thomas.

« Toi le nouveau on t'as pas sonné ! Ne te mêle pas de ça d'accord ! »

Mais Thomas ne comptait pas se laisser faire et il alla se placer entre Gally et Chuck, regardant le premier d'un air menaçant.

« C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Il s'est excusé, fin de l'histoire. Tu es en train de transformer ça en drame inutile alors arrête ça d'accord ? Tu fais des histoires pour rien. »

Cela ne sembla cependant pas être la bonne chose à faire car Gally franchit les quelques centimètres qui restaient entre lui et Thomas, se retrouvant presque collé à lui. Sentant que la situation était en train de dégénérer, Newt demanda à l'un des garçons d'aller chercher Alby.

« Tu veux savoir mon problème ? C'est toi ! Tu débarques ici, tu ne respectes aucune de nos règles, tu crois que tu peux changer les choses ici et faire mieux que nous ? Arrête tes conneries. Tout ce que tu fais depuis que tu es là c'est foutre la merde ici alors que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu débarques ! »

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

« Ca suffit maintenant! Vous allez tous arrêter de crier immédiatement d'accord? Alors maintenant tout le monde va me faire le plaisir de retourner d'où il vient et Gally je te conseille de te calmer ! »S'écria Newt en se rapprochant des deux garçons.

Gally s'écarta donc de Thomas avec un regard assassin avant de se tourner vers Newt tandis que la plupart des autres garçons s'éloignèrent afin de le laisser régler ça. Ils savaient tous que lorsque Gally était dans cet état il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

« Evidemment, tu vas te mettre de son côté ! De toute manière depuis que ce type est arrivé vous lui mangez tous dans la main ! C'est pathétique ! »

Newt s'approcha à son tour, commençant à être sérieusement en colère contre lui.

« Tu veux peut-être développer ? Vas-y, on t'écoute ! »

« Dès qu'il dit quelque chose, vous l'écoutez tous ! Aucun de vous ne se rend compte qu'il ne fait que rendre les choses encore pire ! Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait ce qu'il a fait en pénétrant dans le labyrinthe l'autre jour il aurait été sévèrement puni ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu le fais coureur ! Il enfreint les règles et on le récompense ? »

« Il a sauvé la vie de Minho et d'Alby ! On a besoin de gens comme lui qui n'ont pas peur d'affronter le labyrinthe et tu le sais très bien ! On est en manque de coureur et Minho ne peut pas s'en sortir tout seul ! »

« Ben est mort par sa faute ! »Hurla Gally, hors de lui

Malgré son énervement, Newt faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, ne souhaitant en aucun cas rentrer dans son jeu. Thomas ne savait plus quoi faire, il aurait voulu intervenir de nouveau mais un regard de Minho l'en empêcha bien qu'il soit évident que son ami n'en menait pas large non plus. Après tout, il détestait que l'on s'en prenne à Newt et Gally était clairement en train de le provoquer et de lui manquer de respect malgré son rang au sein du bloc.

« Ben a été piqué ! On l'appréciait tous et ce qui s'est passé nous a tous affecté mais Tommy n'y était pour rien alors arrête maintenant ! Le sujet est clos. »

Gally eut un ricanement mauvais.

« Tommy hein ? Alors comme ça vous en êtes au stade des petits surnoms maintenant ? Alors dis-moi, ça se passe comment ? Vous couchez ensemble et en échange il peut faire ce qu'il veut ici ? »

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, les insinuations de Gally blessèrent profondément Newt qui préféra ne pas lui répondre. Mais ces paroles suffirent à achever d'énerver Thomas qui lui lança son regard le plus noir. Depuis son arrivée, jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi en colère.

« C'est bon maintenant, tu la fermes ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Quoi, tu es jaloux parce que tu as toujours voulu être coureur c'est ça ? Il n'y est pour rien alors arrête de faire passer tes nerfs sur lui ! »

Gally était sur le point de répliquer mais la voix forte et furieuse d'Alby l'en empêcha.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, il était accompagné de Winston et du garçon qui était parti le chercher.

« Alors ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Minho prit donc la responsabilité de lui résumer la situation alors que Gally était occupé à lancer des regards noirs en direction de Thomas et de Newt. Alby poussa un soupir de lassitude et se tourna vers la source du conflit.

« Gally, je croyais qu'on avait déjà eu une conversation sur le sujet. Tu dois arrêter de t'emporter sans arrêt. Chuck a fait une erreur, ça arrive mais ça ne justifie pas ton comportement ! Et si on veut pouvoir vivre tous ensemble on doit apprendre à se respecter. Tu n'auras pas de repas ce soir en guise de punition, parce que quelle que soit la situation tu n'as aucun droit de manquer de respect à Newt est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Gally ne répondit pas mais serra fortement les poings, fou de rage. Alby commença donc à s'en aller avec Winston et peu à peu le groupe se sépara. Minho, Chuck, Thomas et Newt commencèrent à tourner les talons à leur tour et ce fut la goutte de trop. Gally s'approcha d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés.

« Thomas ! »

Thomas se retourna en même temps que Newt et n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il sentit qu'on le poussait et entendit un violent bruit de coup avant de voir Newt s'écrouler par terre.

« Newt ! »

Il se précipita pour l'aider alors que la situation dégénérait totalement puisqu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Minho perde son calme et se jette sur Gally, lui envoyant un grand coup de poing en pleine figure. Thomas comprit rapidement que Newt l'avait poussé quand Gally avait voulu le frapper et avait ainsi prit le coup à sa place, en témoignait sa lèvre ouverte et une marque rouge sur le coin de son œil.

« Ca va Newt ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se redressa avec l'aide de Thomas et de Chuck.

« Oui, c'est bon. »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Winston et Alby en train de lutter pour séparer Minho et Gally qui étaient maintenant en train de se battre.

« Minho ça suffit ! Arrête maintenant ! »Cria Alby

« Je vais le tuer ! »S'exclama Minho en guise de réponse.

Gally se débattait lui aussi dans les bras de Winston qui luttait pour le tenir en place.

« Lâche-moi Winston ! Ce connard m'a attaqué ! »

« Vas-y répète ça pour voir ! »

« Minho stop ! »

Finalement, après de longues secondes de lutte, les deux garçons se calmèrent mais continuèrent de se lancer des regards assassins. Alby était complètement hors de lui.

« Vous êtes fiers de vous ? Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez passer la nuit tous les deux en bas et sans manger, ça vous apprendra à vous comporter comme des crétins ! Mais avant, allez voir Jeff vous avez des têtes lamentables ! Winston va avec eux et assure-toi qu'ils restent calmes tu veux ? David, va avec lui. »

Il lança un dernier regard noir aux deux garçons qui s'éloignèrent avant de se tourner vers Newt et Thomas. Il s'approcha de Newt et examina son visage attentivement.

« Tu vas bien Newt ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa sa main qui s'était posée sur sa joue pour lui tourner la tête et examiner son œil.

« Je vais bien c'est bon ! C'est juste un bleu. »

« Peut-être mais je veux quand même que tu ailles voir Jeff, il va te mettre de la glace. »

« Alby, je te dis que ça va ! »

« Et moi je te dis d'y aller. Ne fais pas ta tête de mule d'accord ? »

Newt leva les yeux avec mauvaise foi mais soupira et accepta d'aller voir leurs médecins. Thomas se tourna vers Alby.

« Je vais aller avec lui. »

Alby hocha la tête. Thomas et Newt commencèrent donc à s'éloigner et Thomas se tourna vers Alby.

« Alby ? Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute. »

Alby secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Non, t'y es pour rien. Ce sont ces deux idiots qui ne sont pas fichu de garder leur sang-froid. »

Thomas décida de ne pas insister et il se dépêcha de suivre Newt.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Thomas, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien ! »S'impatienta Newt alors qu'il était assis sur un des lits de leur « infirmerie » et tenait fermement une poche de glace sur son œil gauche, qui avait commencé à enfler. Thomas était dans la pièce avec lui, assis un peu plus loin et l'observait avec un air coupable qui commençait à taper sur le système du blond. Depuis que Jeff était sorti pour aller aider Clint à s'occuper de Minho après lui avoir donné la glace et lui avoir dit de la garder pendant plusieurs minutes, Thomas n'avait pas cessé de s'excuser et de demander à Newt s'il était sûr d'aller bien. Le plus vieux des deux savait que son ami se sentait coupable et bien que son inquiétude le touche, elle l'exaspérait aussi beaucoup.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester là ? Tu as entendu Jeff, je vais bien et je peux partir quand je veux. Ce n'est rien de grave alors tu n'as pas à rester d'accord ? »

Thomas se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête.

« Oui je sais mais…je m'en veux. Je veux dire, si je n'avais pas provoqué Gally alors peut-être que… »

« Rien du tout ! Bon sang Tommy, je te l'ai déjà dit t'y es pour rien. Gally est un connard, c'est pas nouveau d'accord ? J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout. Alors par pitié arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu tu veux ? »

Thomas soupira.

« D'accord, excuse-moi . »

« Et arrête de t'excuser ! »

Thomas ne pu retenir un rire amusé devant l'air faussement exaspéré de Newt. Son ami lui sourit gentiment mais ne rajouta rien et un silence paisible de quelques minutes s'installa entre eux. Thomas se racla alors la gorge et se tourna vers son ami, soudain assez mal à l'aise.

« Newt…je peux te poser une question ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Tu sais…C'est moi que Gally voulait frapper mais tu l'en as empêché. Pourquoi ? »

Newt ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de rester silencieux quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est vraiment important ? »

« Pour moi oui. Je suis grand tu sais, je suis capable d'encaisser un ou deux coups de poings. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Newt ricana avec amusement et lassitude.

« Ok, alors la prochaine fois je te laisserai le plaisir du poing dans la figure hein. »

Thomas soupira devant sa mauvaise foi évidente.

« Newt, réponds-moi »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise au juste ? J'ai vu qu'il allait te frapper, j'ai pas réfléchi j'ai agi par instinct c'est tout. C'était stupide, je te l'accorde mais j'ai pas contrôlé. Ça te va comme réponse ? »

Thomas fut un peu blessé par le ton sec qu'avait employé Newt mais n'en montra rien.

« Oui…désolé, je ne voulais pas t'énerver avec mes questions. »

Newt lui adressa un sourire amical et secoua la tête tout en reposant la poche de glace sur le lit.

« Non, c'est moi. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver mais…disons que je n'aime pas quand on s'inquiète pour moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi tu sais. »

« Evidemment que je le sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire… »

« Je sais Tommy et je suis désolé. »

Thomas lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Newt reposa doucement la glace sur son œil qui le lançait encore un peu. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux en vérité et aurait pu s'en aller mais il n'avait étrangement pas envie de partir. Il souhaitait rester encore un peu plus longtemps seul avec Thomas car cela leur arrivait rarement ces derniers temps et ça lui manquait. Bien sûr, il adorait Minho mais il aimait aussi avoir des moments dans la journée sans lui, seulement lui et Thomas. Il regarda son dos quelques secondes, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire, n'importe quoi. Et c'est là, sur un lit après avoir choisi volontairement de se prendre un coup plutôt que de voir son ami le prendre que l'a discussion qu'il avait eue avec Alby plusieurs jours plus tôt sembla prendre tout son sens pour lui. Les insinuations, les sourires qu'Alby lui avait adressé ce jour-là quand ils avaient parlé de Thomas…il en comprenait enfin la signification et se sentit soudain stupide de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de regarder fixement Thomas, qui se retourna avec un air interrogateur, ayant sentit les yeux de son ami sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Newt avec un air légèrement interrogateur.

« Newt ? »

Newt cligna des yeux en sursautant légèrement, reprenant ses esprits et il reposa de nouveau la poche de glace sur le lit.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

Newt se racla la gorge avec gêne, il avait eu un infime espoir que son ami ne se rendrait pas compte de ça, mais visiblement Thomas était plus observateur qu'il ne le pensait. Il hésita quelques secondes à lui répondre, se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité avant de décider qu'après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et il n'avait jamais été du genre à se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

« Je peux te poser une question un peu…personnelle Tommy ? »

Thomas se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et alla s'asseoir lentement sur le lit à côté de Newt, sentant que cette conversation allait avoir une dimension plutôt différente de toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusque-là.

« Je t'écoute. »

Newt souffla un bon coup avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne t'es jamais senti…disons attiré par une personne dont tu es très proche sans vraiment t'en rendre compte ? »

Thomas le fixa durant quelques secondes, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre bien trop surprit par cette question.

« Je…Pourquoi ? »

Newt haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

« Alby m'a fait plusieurs sous-entendu à notre sujet et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir. Mais je pense que je viens enfin de réaliser ce qu'il cherchait à me dire et je me sens stupide de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. »Lâcha-t-il d'une traite, avec une expression qui ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion, comme si c'était un sujet de conversation des plus banal.

Thomas lui ne savait pas où se mettre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que sous entendais Newt mais si c'était ce qu'il croyait, alors la réponse qu'il allait lui donner risquait fort de pouvoir changer beaucoup de choses entre eux.

« Je…euh…j'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais…maintenant que tu en parles, Minho m'a aussi fait ce genre de remarque. Je pensais qu'il cherchait simplement à m'embêter, tu sais comme il est. »

Newt eut un petit rire à ces mots.

« Oui. Mais, maintenant que tu y pense…qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« De quoi ? »

Newt poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Bon sang Tommy essaie de suivre un peu ! De nous deux ! Je te demande ce que tu penses de la relation qu'on a et de la façon dont ca pourrait évoluer plus tard ! »

« Je…j'en sais rien ! Newt, tu es un de mes meilleurs amis ici c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment ! »

« Vraiment ? Et tu ne penses pas que ça peut être plus que ça ? Tu commences à me connaître pas vrai ? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pris un coup de poing volontairement comme ça pour n'importe lequel de ces tocards là dehors ? »Demanda Newt d'une voix insistante. Thomas commençait à l'agacer à ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui expliquer. Maintenant qu'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, il voulait absolument savoir si Alby s'était simplement moqué de lui ou s'il avait dit vrai en sous entendant que Thomas était aussi attiré par lui.

« Tu l'aurais fait pour Minho, ou Alby. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais Minho et Alby peuvent prendre soin d'eux. Tu m'as vu aller aider Minho quand il a décidé de jouer les dur et d'aller casser le nez de Gally ? »

« Je peux aussi me débrouiller tout seul ! »Protesta Thomas, légèrement vexé.

Newt lui adressa un léger sourire et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son ami.

« Je le sais. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas réfléchi même en sachant que tu pouvais gérer Gally, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je voulais juste te protéger…A ton avis ça ne signifie rien ça ? »

Thomas avala difficilement sa salive, commençant peu à peu à réaliser ce que Newt essayait de lui dire et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment interroger sur ses sentiments pour son ami jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien qu'au fond il s'était toujours senti bien plus lié à lui qu'aux autres d'une manière inexplicable. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et était prêt à lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et eurent le réflexe de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Chuck à l'air tout timide entre dans la pièce.

« Les gars ? »

Thomas se leva et lui adressa un gentil sourire, comme à son habitude, alors que Newt luttait pour ne pas montrer sa frustration quant à l'interruption.

« Salut Chuck. Tu vas bien ? »S'enquit Thomas d'une voix inquiète et presque paternelle, qu'il ne réservait qu'à leur cadet. Malgré le léger ressentiment qu'il avait pour Chuck à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, il aimait beaucoup voir Thomas interagir avec le plus jeune, il semblait vraiment l'adorer.

« Oui, oui. Je…je voulais vous remercier. Pour ce que vous avez fait. C'était vraiment cool mais vous n'étiez pas obligés. »

Newt s'avança à son tour et lui fit un sourire amical.

« Pas de problème. Gally a parfois besoin qu'on le remette à sa place. »

Chuck hocha la tête et lança un regard inquiet sur Newt.

« Ca va ton œil ? »

«Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut plus que ça pour m'abattre ! Puis je crois que Minho et Gally sont bien plus amochés que moi ! »

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire à ces mots. Chuck sembla satisfait car il retrouva doucement son entrain habituel.

« Alby m'a demandé de venir vous chercher si vous voulez manger quelque chose ! »

Thomas hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, geste qui fit grommeler Chuck.

« C'est bon on arrive. »

Chuck hocha la tête et après un dernier sourire vers Newt, il sortit. Thomas se tourna vers Newt et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais Newt secoua la tête et commença à sortir.

« Laisse tomber. On en reparlera une autre fois. Viens, avant qu'Alby décide de venir nous chercher lui-même par la peau du cul ! »

Thomas éclata de rire et ils sortirent ensemble afin de rejoindre les autres.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée le lendemain lorsque Newt parvint enfin à avoir un moment pour lui, sans avoir quelqu'un sur son dos. La journée avait plutôt mal démarrée déjà avec Alby qui lui annoncé qu'aujourd'hui Minho et Thomas n'iraient pas dans le labyrinthe car Minho n'était pas en état de courir à cause de son affrontement avec Gally la veille et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Newt avait donc dû se charger d'annoncer la nouvelle aux deux garçons et si Thomas avait compris assez facilement, malgré une certaine déception Minho lui n'avait pas réagi aussi calmement. Il avait traité Alby de tous les noms et avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire son job. Newt et Thomas avaient dû s'y mettre tous les deux pour le convaincre que c'était plus prudent et qu'ils pourraient y aller le lendemain s'il se tenait tranquille aujourd'hui et ne forçait pas sur ses blessures. Minho avait fini par céder avec mauvaise foi et était parti s'isoler. Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée, ce qui ne surprenait absolument pas Newt. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir quand il devait le laisser tranquille. Minho sortirait de sa cachette lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé donc il n'allait certainement pas lui courir après, comme il avait dû l'expliquer à Thomas plusieurs fois après que celui-ci lui eut fait part de son inquiétude.

Après cela, Newt avait dû aller voir Winston afin de régler un problème que rencontraient les trancheurs, Alby étant déjà occupé ailleurs. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter d'avoir accepté d'être le second de son meilleur ami car il avait rarement l'occasion de se reposer où d'être tranquille. Mais il savait que c'était un rôle nécessaire donc il ne se plaignait pas.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il eut enfin accompli les différentes tâches que lui avait confié Alby, il décida d'aller s'isoler un peu dans un coin tranquille un peu à l'écart de l'agitation du bloc et il partit jusque dans la forêt qui les entourait. Il n'alla pas très loin, préférant être accessible si jamais on avait besoin de lui. Il s'adossa à un arbre et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas être avec les autres mais de temps en temps, il aimait bien s'isoler et être seul pour réfléchir ou simplement pour se détendre. Depuis la veille il avait bien trop de choses en tête et il avait besoin de s'isoler pour essayer de mettre ses idées au clair. Il était toujours très frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans sa discussion avec Thomas la veille par l'arrivée de Chuck et il se demandait maintenant quand il aurait l'occasion d'aborder de nouveau le sujet avec le jeune homme. Il devait admettre qu'il avait un peu de mal à se comprendre. Bien sûr, il se liait facilement avec les autres et c'était généralement lui qui les accueillait et les introduisait à leur vie au bloc mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de l'un des nouveaux jusqu'à maintenant et s'il était totalement honnête, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'était pas vraiment asocial mais disons qu'avant en dehors de Minho et d'Alby, il n'avait pas noué de réelle amitié avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, en l'espace de quelques jours Thomas avait réussi à s'introduire dans son espace personnel et à y prendre une place considérable. Il soupira doucement, sentant comme un mal de crâne faire son apparition au milieu de ses pensées tourmentées.

« T'as envie qu'on en parle ? »Demanda soudain une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il sursauta de plus belle et se tourna vivement pour voir que ce n'était nul autre que Minho, qui était adossé à un autre arbre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Newt lui lança un regard noir en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

« Bon sang Minho ça va pas ? T'as failli me donner une crise cardiaque espèce de crétin !Préviens-moi la prochaine fois ! »

Minho eut un petit rire amusé mais ne sembla absolument pas désolé.

« Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur. Alors ? »

Newt soupira en secouant la tête et il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? »

« Je sais pas…peut-être de la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de venir ici tout seul et de la tête que tu fais ? Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Newt lui lança un regard suspicieux et Minho prit un air innocent.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est juste…Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? »

« Newt…je te connais. Alors, tu m'explique ? »

Newt hésita durant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler mais il se dit que cela ne lui ferait surement pas de mal. Il expliqua donc à Minho sa discussion de la veille avec Thomas ainsi que le fait qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour leur ami et sa frustration d'avoir été interrompu. A sa grande surprise, Minho l'écouta avec attention et n'essaya pas de l'interrompre ou de se moquer de lui comme il aurait pu le penser. Il se dit alors que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela d'avoir accepté de lui parler. Il termina son explication et regarda Minho avec attention, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait lui dire. A sa grande surprise, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Minho et il le regarda avec amusement.

« Sérieux ? Il a fallu que Gally te casse la gueule pour que tu te rendes compte qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre toi et Thomas ? Tu sais qu'Alby et moi on le sait depuis genre…je sais pas, depuis le premier soir où il est arrivé je dirais. »

Dire que Newt fut surprit aurait été un euphémisme. Bien sûr, il avait tout de suite accroché avec Thomas qui était très différent des autres et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi attiré par lui mais il ne pensait que cela s'était senti dès l'arrivée de l'autre garçon.

« Mais…je suis censé faire quoi alors ? Je veux dire, je me fais peut-être des films après tout…peut-être que Thomas n'a pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi. »

Minho le regarda avec un regard abasourdi avant de soudainement éclater de rire. Newt se senti vexé de voir que son ami se moquait de lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu te moque de moi là ? »

Minho arrêta de rire au ton de Newt et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé Newt mais…tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Vous faites une belle paire d'idiots tous les deux franchement ! »

« Excuse-moi hein de pas avoir franchement envisagé que je pourrais craquer pour un des gars ici ! »

Minho soupira et reprit alors une expression sérieuse.

« Ecoute Newt. Je peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire mais si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais lui parler et mettre les choses au clair entre vous une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que non seulement maintenant que tu as compris, ça va te bouffer de rester sans rien faire et honnêtement avec Alby on en a marre de vous voir vous tourner autour comme deux adolescentes en manque ! »

Newt le frappa violemment sur la crâne à ces mots, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire.

« Aïe ! Fais gaffe, je suis blessé je te rappelle ! »

« C'est ça, comme si tu l'avais pas cherché ! Franchement, t'as pas pu t'en empêcher il a fallu que tu ailles casser la gueule de Gally ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à calmer Alby hier soir avec tes conneries ? Il était prêt à venir te voir et à te coller une paire de baffe pour avoir agi comme un idiot ! »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant.

« Il l'avait mérité ! T'imagines pas depuis combien de temps ça me démangeait de lui en coller une ! Et personne te colles un œil a beurre noir sans s'en prendre une par derrière !»

Newt eut un sourire amusé et posa une main sur l'épaule de Minho.

« Je sais. En tout cas la prochaine fois tu te démerderas avec Alby moi j'ai donné ! Et juste pour info, j'ai pas besoin que tu viennes jouer les héros à chaque fois que quelqu'un me cherche des noises. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Peut-être mais ça m'a donné une bonne raison d'en coller une à ce crétin pour une fois. »Rétorqua Minho

Newt leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement avant de finir par se lever et de tendre la main à son ami pour l'aider. Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en souriant.

« Aller viens, on devrait quand même y retourner ils vont finir par croire qu'on fait des trucs pas catholique après »Plaisanta Newt en commençant à s'éloigner

« Oui et j'en connais un qui risque de pas être ravi après ! »Ajouta Minho

Newt poussa un grognement.

« Ta gueule Minho. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois jours que Thomas et Minho avaient repris leur exploration du labyrinthe, au grand bonheur de l'asiatique qui avait été forcé au repos pendant deux jours par Alby. Il avait finalement céder au bout du troisième jour parce que le jeune homme était très irritable et ne supportait plus de ne rien faire. Newt en avait d'ailleurs été très soulagé car, bien qu'il adore Minho, celui-ci avait passé son deuxième jour de repos forcé à le harceler pour qu'il parle à Thomas et à lui faire toute sorte d'insinuation dès qu'il voyait l'autre garçon parler avec quelqu'un. Newt avait d'ailleurs été à la limite d'aller le jeter lui-même dans le labyrinthe pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Minho insistait tant et pourquoi il semblait tellement vouloir que ses deux amis aient cette fameuse discussion mais ça l'agaçait profondément. Il était déjà très frustré par le fait que Thomas semblait l'éviter depuis leur fameuse discussion sans que Minho ne vienne en rajouter. En vérité, Newt ne supportait plus cette situation. En l'espace de deux jours, Thomas avait du lui adresser la parole pas plus de trois fois et était sans cesse occupé dès que Newt voulait venir le voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre garçon l'évitait comme ça. Etait-ce à cause de leur discussion ? Newt avait-il été trop loin ? L'avait-il mis mal à l'aise ? Il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir aborder le sujet avec lui si c'était le résultat qu'il obtenait. Il doutait de plus en plus des paroles de Minho et d'Alby, Thomas ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui s'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Mais savoir qu'il s'était surement fait des idées le blessait beaucoup. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Thomas lui parle. Il soupira et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il vit qu'il s'agissait de Winston et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ca va Newt ? »

« Oui, je suis fatigué c'est tout. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Winston le regarda bizarrement avant de lui indiquer les portes du labyrinthe.

« Thomas et Minho vont bientôt revenir, tu ne viens pas ? »

Newt jeta un regard en direction des portes durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer doucement.

« Non, je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais aller marcher un peu. Prévenez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose d'accord ? »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Winston de répondre il commença à s'éloigner sous le regard inquiet de l'autre garçon.

« Newt attends ! »

Mais le blond ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas. Winston le suivit encore du regard quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir et de se diriger vers les portes. Il rejoignit Alby qui lui sourit gentiment avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Newt n'est pas avec toi ? »

Winston haussa les épaules.

« Non, il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de marcher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment il est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Alby ne lui répondit pas mais jeta un regard en direction de la forêt où il savait que son ami avait probablement trouvé refuge. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur le sujet car il aperçu au loin les silhouettes de Minho et de Thomas qui couraient dans leurs direction. Ils semblaient aller bien tous les deux, ce qui le soulagea fortement. C'était sa crainte chaque fois que les coureurs partaient explorer le labyrinthe : que l'un d'eux ne revienne pas. Ils avaient déjà perdu tellement de monde, il en avait vraiment marre. Il comptait bien protéger chacun de ceux qui restait tant qu'il le pouvait. Les deux garçons les rejoignirent finalement et quelques secondes après les portes se refermèrent dans un fracas maintenant bien connu. Finalement, le groupe se dissipa et bientôt il ne resta qu'Alby, Minho et Thomas devant les portes. Thomas fronça aussitôt les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

« Newt n'est pas là ? »

Alby échangea un regard avec Minho, qui le fixait d'un regard interrogateur et Alby soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Non, il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il est allé dans le forêt je crois. »

Thomas sembla aussitôt alarmé par ses paroles, ce qui amusa Alby.

« Quoi ? Il est malade ? Il ne devrait pas rester seul alors ! Il faut peut-être prévenir Jeff ou… »

« Thomas calme-toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien d'accord ? Mais je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, ce que vous pouvez être chiants tous les deux ! Va juste lui parler d'accord ? Vous avez des choses à vous dire crois-moi ! »

Thomas les dévisagea à tour de rôle, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Vous…il vous a parlé de… »

Alby hocha la tête.

« Oui. Maintenant va le voir ou je t'emmène le rejoindre à coup de pied au cul tu as compris ? »

Thomas hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et finalement, il s'éloigna en direction de la forêt sous les regards amusés des deux autres garçons.

« A ton avis lequel va craquer le premier ? »Demanda Alby

Minho fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Je parierai sur Newt, il est beaucoup moins coincé que Thomas. »

Alby le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Tenu. Le perdant devient l'esclave de l'autre pendant une semaine ? »

Minho donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Alby.

« Chef ou pas, prépare-toi à cirer mes chaussures toute la semaine mon pote ! »

« Dans tes rêves Minho ! »

Thomas marchait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, essayant de trouver Newt sans y parvenir. Il s'en voulait beaucoup en vérité. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas assuré durant les deux derniers jours en évitant son ami comme cela mais il avait eu besoin de réfléchir. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était et avait eu besoin de s'éloigner pendant quelques temps du jeune homme afin de réfléchir et de faire le point. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu après que Gally eut attaqué Newt l'avait beaucoup perturbé car il ne s'était encore jamais vraiment demandé s'il ressentait des sentiments autres que de l'amitié envers Newt et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'au final il avait toujours au fond de lui eu l'espoir que leur relation soit un peu plus qu'amicale. Et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il soupira et recommença à marcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tommy ? »

Thomas sursauta avant de se retourner et il vit alors Newt, adossé à l'un des arbres les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

« Je te cherchais…Alby a dit que tu étais là et que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu es malade ? »

Newt eut un léger sourire avant de soupirer.

« Je vais bien. Tu peux retourner rassurer Alby d'accord ? »

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner les talons, Thomas décida qu'il en avait marre de cette situation.

« Newt attends ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Newt se stoppa et se tourna de nouveau vers Thomas avec un air interrogateur.

« Oh tu veux parler ? Alors tu as décidé d'arrêter de m'ignorer ? »

Thomas se sentit honteux au ton accusateur de Newt et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'avais juste besoin de…je ne sais pas, de réfléchir. »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ou je ne sais pas…n'importe quoi plutôt que de m'ignorer du jour au lendemain. J'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me parler.»

Thomas s'approcha aussitôt rapidement de lui et se retrouva alors face à face avec Newt.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je…je voulais juste prendre un peu de temps. Je…disons qu'après notre discussion de la dernière fois j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour penser à tout ça tu comprends ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de me laisser croire que tu…peu importe. Ecoute…je suis désolé. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça l'autre fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent bizarre juste parce que je… »

Mais Thomas le coupa avant qu'il finisse en mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Arrête. Tu avais raison. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à ce moment-là mais…tu avais raison. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Pour nous. C'est vrai que depuis le début il y a quelque chose de différent dans notre relation, quelque chose qu'on n'a pas avec Minho par exemple. On ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais…c'est vrai. J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et…je ne sais pas je veux…je veux que ça change. Nous deux. Je ne sais absolument pas où ça va nous mener, si ça peut fonctionner surtout dans un endroit comme ça mais…j'en ai envie. Je tiens vraiment à toi Newt, même si je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. »

Newt resta sans voix durant quelques secondes face à cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

« Tu es vraiment un type à part Thomas. Je suppose que c'est ça qui me plaît chez toi. »

Thomas éclata de rire et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant plusieurs secondes à se regarder et finalement Thomas ne put se retenir. Il déplaça ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Newt et il s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres. Newt resta sans réagir durant une fraction de secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant de placer ses mains sur les hanches de Thomas et d'approfondir le baiser. C'était un geste plutôt maladroit car aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière mais il resta très doux et remplit d'une promesse silencieuse qu'ils se faisaient. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser doucement, tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent à bout de souffle. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits et ils échangèrent une petit rire.

« Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un débutant. »Taquina Newt

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel tout en promenant l'un de ses doigts le long de la joue du blond.

« La ferme. En tout cas…je suppose que maintenant je comprends ce que voulait dire Minho. »

Newt fronça les sourcils et s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder.

« Minho ? »

« Oui. Il y a quelques temps…il m'a dit quelque chose que je comprenais pas. Il m'a clairement dit que si je te faisais du mal il allait me tuer. »

Newt éclata de rire.

« Ca me surprend même pas de lui tiens…Tu as plutôt intérêt à l'écouter alors si tu tiens à ta vie. »

Thomas sourit tendrement.

« J'en ai bien l'intention. J'arrive pas à croire que lui et Alby se soit rendu compte de ce qui se passait avant nous… »

« Ils sont plus intelligents qu'ils en ont l'air. Et si je les connais aussi bien que je pense, je suis même sûr qu'ils ont fait un pari dans notre dos. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Un pari ? »

« Oui. Du genre, lequel de nous allait faire le premier pas. Ça serait bien leur genre, enfin surtout celui de Minho. Mais Alby n'est pas du genre à laisser passer un défi donc je suis sûr qu'il l'a suivi. »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Newt bougea soudainement et se tourna de façon à ce que le dos de Thomas se retrouve collé contre un arbre et qu'il soit devant le plus jeune. Thomas haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Newt lui adressa un sourire calculateur.

« Je rattrape le temps qu'on a perdu comme deux idiots. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Thomas sur le tronc de l'arbre et s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres, avec cette fois-ci bien plus de fougue que la première fois. Thomas se laissa complètement faire, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente avec la façon dont Newt l'embrassait. Il commençait à sentir une faiblesse dans ses jambes et ne parvint à rester debout que grâce à ses deux mains qui s'étaient fermement posées sur les hanches de son ami (enfin, pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler ainsi désormais ?). Bientôt, lèvres de Newt se détachèrent des siennes pour venir se poser sur sa joue, son menton et son cou. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement face au plaisir qu'il ressentait et se demanda comment il allait faire désormais pour être en présence de Newt sans le toucher ou l'embrasser de cette manière, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il commença à passer ses mains sous le haut de l'autre garçon afin de toucher sa peau et promena ses mains le long de son dos en de lentes caresses, qui semblèrent faire leur petit effet. Doucement, Newt lui retira le matériel qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever avant de le rejoindre et commença à son tour à passer ses mains le long de son corps, soulevant son haut lentement tout en retrouvant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Alors que Thomas était sur le point de retirer le vêtement qui commençait à devenir gênant du corps de Newt, une voix timide et blanche le stoppa dans son action et le ramena à la réalité.

« Euh…Th…Thomas ? N…Newt ? »Begaya la voix de Chuck.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et remirent une distance raisonnable entre eux, bien que leurs états respectifs ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Thomas se racla la gorge, très mal à l'aise tout en rajustant un peu ses vêtement.

« Ch…Chuck ! Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Newt semblait bien moins mal à l'aise que Thomas, bien que ses joues soient plutôt rouges, probablement à cause de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et aussi peut-être une légère pointe de gêne. Mais son visage trahissait surtout une profonde frustration qui amusa Thomas malgré lui.

« Je…Euh…C'est…Ca fait longtemps que vous étiez là et…euh…Mi…Minho m'a demandé de…enfin il m'a dit d'aller vous chercher et…je…Je suis désolé, je voulais pas…enfin je pensais pas que vous….je… »

Thomas se sentit mal en voyant que le plus jeune ne savait pas du tout où se mettre et semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici. Il se tourna vers Newt, qui en plus d'être frustré semblait maintenant clairement ennuyé. Il soupira et sourit doucement à Chuck.

« C'est bon Chuck. Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes, le temps de…Enfin, on arrive d'accord ? »

Chuck hocha la tête et après avoir une nouvelle fois regardé les deux garçons à tour de rôle en rougissant de plus belle, il s'en alla d'un pas vif. Thomas soupira fortement en se passant les deux mains sur le visage alors que Newt grognait avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ce sale…Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Ça serait bien son genre tient ! Je vais le tuer… »

Thomas, qui avait réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux se tourna vers l'autre garçon et sourit avec attendrissement. Il s'approcha de lui et commença à réajuster également ses vêtements.

« Newt…Laisse tomber d'accord ? Pense un peu à Chuck…Le pauvre, je crois qu'on l'a traumatisé. »

« Ouais ben à propos de ça…tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ce gosse mais il va falloir qu'il arrête de nous interrompre sans arrêt hein ! Déjà la dernière fois, si il n'était pas venu alors peut être que déjà là on aurait... »

Thomas l'interrompit en l'embrassant doucement. Il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre sa main et de commencer à l'entraîner avec lui après avoir récupéré ses affaires sur le sol.

« Calme-toi. Je peux t'assurer qu'on aura d'autres occasions, maintenant qu'on a décidé d'arrêter de faire les idiots j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille. On a le temps. »

Newt soupira doucement avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! »

Puis, les deux garçons finirent par décider d'aller rejoindre les autres après cette promesse.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il quittèrent donc la forêt ensemble et ne se lâchèrent la main qu'une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le bloc mais restèrent tout de même très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils aperçurent alors un peu plus loin Minho, Alby et Winston qui étaient en pleine discussion visiblement plutôt sérieuse et allèrent les rejoindre doucement. En les voyant arriver, Minho eut un grand sourire narquois et les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Ah enfin vous voilà ! Vous savez, quand on a dit qu'il était temps que vous vous décidiez tous les deux, je ne parlais de nous faire un gamin tout de suite ! »

Winston éclata de rire alors qu'Alby levait les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, que Thomas rougit doucement et que Newt lui envoya un regard noir.

« Ta gueule Minho ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« De faire quoi ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! Tu as envoyé Chuck nous chercher alors que tu savais bien que… »

Il se stoppa, ne souhaitant pas en dire trop pour le moment. Deux autres garçons qui passaient par là le regardèrent d'ailleurs avec des airs d'incompréhension mais continuèrent leur chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Minho sourit avec amusement.

« Oh ça va ! D'ailleurs parlons-en de Chuck, vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous avez complètement traumatisé ce pauvre gamin vous auriez vu sa tête quand il nous a rejoint ! Il m'a fait de la peine franchement. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme !»

Thomas et Newt grognèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« La faute à qui à ton avis ? »Soupira Newt, blasé.

Minho se content de sourire de toutes ses dents. Winston s'approcha alors et posa une main sur l'épaule de Newt et de Thomas.

« En tout cas, je suis super content pour vous deux. Sérieux, il était temps ça commençait à être frustrant de vous voir ! »

Thomas fronça les sourcils en le regardant alors que Newt levait les yeux au ciel.

« Euh…merci ? »

« Sérieux, y'a encore quelqu'un dans ce foutu bloc qui n'était pas au courant avant nous ? En dehors de Chuck visiblement…»

Personne ne lui répondit et Winston finit par s'éloigner après une dernière félicitation. Newt soupira avant de se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Bon, alors c'était quoi ? »

Alby et Minho le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Le pari. Faites pas cette tête, je vous connais. C'était quoi le pari ? »

Alby eut la décence de sembler gêné d'avoir été démasqué, contrairement à Minho qui eut un rire amusé.

« Alby a parié sur Thomas et moi sur toi. Le perdant joue les esclaves pendant une semaine. »

Newt hocha la tête et échangea un regard complice avec Thomas avant de rire doucement.

« Viens Tommy, j'ai la dalle allons voir ce que nous a préparé Frypan ! »

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, laissant les deux autres sur place et notamment un Minho plutôt frustré.

« Eh attendez, soyez sympa dites-nous quand même ! »

Newt se stoppa, se tourna vers Minho avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Eh bien on dirais qu'Alby va avoir un nouvel esclave cette semaine ! »

Minho perdit aussitôt son sourire alors qu'Alby sembla devenir lumineux.

« Tu déconnes Newt ? NEWT ! »

Mais Newt ne répondit pas et il continua de s'éloigner avec un Thomas très amusé de la situation. Alby se tourna vers Minho avec un énorme sourire.

« Cette semaine s'annonce absolument fantastique ! »


End file.
